


I forgive you

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ( no actual mark just wilf and dark), Accidental Death, Character Death, Choking, Darkstache - Freeform, Death, M/M, Murder, Sort of? Lol, Stabbing, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Wilford's mind is unstable.He had to let out his frustrations, his anger, everything, and what better way to do so than to stab someone?He didn't know who his victim was, until it was too late.





	I forgive you

Wilford’s hands were tightly wrapped around the man’s throat, pressing him against the wall, even lifting him off the ground slightly. He didn’t care who it was, because all he could focus on were these  _feelings_  and  _voices_. And it hurt, he was angry, he felt like he had to get these terrible feelings out of him.

“Just fucking leave me alone.”, Wilford growled, fingernails digging into his victim’s throat. All the man he was choking could do in reply was struggle to breathe, holding onto Wilford’s wrists tightly.  
“I haven’t done  _shit_.”, he ripped the man away and threw him onto the ground, a knife appearing in his hands. He could see his victim opening his mouth to try and speak -between gasps of desperate breaths- but Wilford was quicker.

Wilford kicked the guy’s head, earning a pained noise. That was sure to keep the man quiet, and Wilford could rip him open and let his frustrations out.  
“I haven’t killed  _anyone!_ **Anyone!**  You fucking hear me!”, Wilford dropped to his knees and rammed his knife into the man’s body -he knew where to stab to kill, and where to stab to keep alive and cause pain.

“Nobody’s dead!  _Nobody!_  They’re all just-  _hiding!_  They’re  _ **fine**!”_, Wilford didn’t notice the tears dripping down his eyes, making his sight blurry. He was plunging the knife into the person’s stomach, his abdomen, his chest, everywhere he could reach and could cause pain. Blood was covering him, pained screams and gasps and cries filled the air. It helped, it calmed Wilford down slowly.

Taking deep heaving breaths, Wilford let his knife fall out of his hands. Finally he felt better, calmer.  
“W-wi-ll..”, the person he was pretty sure he had stabbed to death muttered, and Wilford blinked. Sight focusing properly again, he was met with a dark grey suit, drenched in even darker blood. He was cold. Looking up the body, Wilford’s face paled.

“D-dark?”, he stuttered, eyes wide as he saw the grey skin getting paler, the dark blood dripping out of his mouth, the black strands of hair hanging in his face.  
“N-no- no I- Dark-”, Wilford grabbed Dark to pull him into his lap, earning a pained wince. It made Wilford feel bad, but he couldn’t help but clutch Dark close to himself.  
“No- no this is- it’s- it’s just a joke, right? You’re- you’re fine- I- I didn’t do- anything, right?”, Wilford was getting frantic, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping down onto Dark.

“W-ill…”, Dark’s voice was so quiet, barely a whisper, and Wilford held him tighter against himself, sobs breaking free.  
“P-please- just- just a joke..”, Wilford sobbed, unable to look at Dark and see the pain, the blood, see  _death_. That he had caused.

“I… I f-orgive y-you..”

Wilford looked down at Dark, choking on his sobs, shaking his head strongly.  
“N-no, please, Dark- don’t- don’t leave me-”, Wilford was shaking, sobs wrecking through him. He could see Dark’s breath so shallow, getting even weaker, and his eyes fluttering closed.  
“No- Dark  _please_ \- please don’t- Dark-”, Wilford was sobbing, clutching Dark’s cold body tightly against himself, burying his face into Dark’s hair. 

There were no more sounds, no more breaths,  _nothing_.  
Nothing excepts Wilford’s sobs and pleas.

“Please- it’s- it’s just a joke- all a joke-”

“Wake up- please- p-please-”

“Dark- pl-ease- I didn’t-”

“I- I love y-you-”

“D-dark-..”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr some time ago but wanted to upload it here too now  
> Kinda saving everything here lol


End file.
